Lo que me haces tú
by Elianela
Summary: Yo no pensé que fuera a ser así, pero me haces reír así que eres todo lo que necesito.- Muy bien, Malfoy, me alegro por tí. Sin embargo... ¿no te pedí yo que NO te enamoraras de mí, maldito seas? - D/Hr. Oneshot.


**Allá lejos y hace tiempo les dije que no se iban a librar de mí. Y soy una mujer de palabra :) supongo que ya ni se acordarán de mí, pero qué le voy a hacer. Vuelvo con mis locuras de una noche, asi que tengan piedad de mí por ser esto lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo.  
**

**Este oneshot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción una y otra vez. Espero que les guste, y les recuerdo: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que quieran.**

**Sin más para agregar, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que me haces tú  
**

- ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo?

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- No te hagas la tonta, Hermione Granger. Te conozco más de lo que crees. ¿En serio… amigos?

- Podríamos ponerle otro nombre si así lo prefieres.

- El problema no es el maldito nombre, sino todo lo que implica el ser…

- ¿Amigos?

- Eso mismo.

- ¿Y qué es lo problemático del asunto, Draco? Explícate, por favor.

- Yo… yo…, bah. Vas a burlarte de mí y el poco respeto que me tienes terminará esfumándose. Mejor dejémoslo para una…

- ¡Deja los rodeos para otra conversación y dímelo de una buena vez!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo nunca he sido amigo de nadie, Hermione! No sé lo que es apoyar a alguien cuando te necesita, no sé compartir ni una tostada, no sé ninguna palabra de aliento, ¡nada! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Sólo sé tú mismo, grandísimo idiota. Si hubiese esperado ese comportamiento de ti desde el primer momento, no me hubiera acercado a hablarte hace un año y las cosas seguirían como hasta ese entonces. No tendrás que abrazarme ni decirme que todo va a salir bien, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- ¿De modo que… todo tiene que ser igual que ahora?

- Exacto, Draco. ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

- Ja, ja. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por un chiste tan patético.

- Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que debes prometerme.

- ¡Ja! ¡Conque sí hay un truco!

- Pues sí. Y no es un truco, es una especie de… condición. Muy importante, por cierto.

- ¿Condición?

- Bueno, tenemos que jurar – y esto te va a sonar estúpido, pero por Merlín te pido que no te rías – que no nos vamos a enamorar el uno del otro, nunca.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? En serio, Hermione, tanto tiempo en la biblioteca te ha quemado el cerebro. Deberías hacerte revisar por Madame Pomfrey un día de estos, sólo para asegurarnos.

- Hazme caso, yo sé porqué te lo digo. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura de que puede llegar a pasar? Tú no me pareces atractiva y yo no te parezco atractivo, eso ya lo hemos dejado bien en claro. ¿Entonces?

- La apariencia no lo es todo, Draco. ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que digo?

- Hablas todo el tiempo, Hermione. Nadie escucha nada de lo que dices.

- Bien, como quieras. De todas formas, no es como si fuéramos a hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable.

- ¿No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que lo prometa, verdad?

- ¡Es que en verdad es importante! Hay una pequeña pero poderosa probabilidad de que a medida que transcurra el tiempo, empiecen a gustarte cosas de mí que antes solías odiar y a mí también y de un día para el otro todo se vuelva confuso y caliente y luego…

- Espera, espera… ¿caliente? ¿De veras dijiste caliente?

- Es una expresión, Draco, nada más. Ahora, ¿vas a prometerlo o tengo que patearte en el medio de las piernas para que lo hagas?

- Gracias, eres muy amable pero prefiero conservar mi virilidad intacta hasta los ochenta. ¿Lista?

- Más lista que nunca.

- Bueno, aquí va… Yo, Draco Malfoy, juro solemnemente nunca enamorarme ni dejarme engatusar por la sabelotodo alias "prefecta perfecta" Hermione Granger. Ahora te toca a ti.

- Yo, Hermione Granger, juro nunca caer en las redes del maniático seductor Draco Malfoy y luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para mantener nuestra amistad intacta.

- ¿Contenta?

- Ahora que está todo dicho, pues sí.

- Supongo que a partir de ahora somos oficialmente amigos.

- Supones bien.

- ¿Qué te parece si brindamos por ello?

- Claro, por qué no. Me apetece una cerveza de manteca en este momento.

- ¿Quién dijo algo de cerveza de manteca? Esto se celebra con whisky de fuego, sí señor.

- Pero no te embriagues como la última vez, que lo último que quiero es tener que cargarte hasta las mazmorras mientras cantas Celestina Warbeck, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa por mi pequeña amiguita.

**_Siete años después_**

_Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado vigilando, apareció tan súbita y sigilosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron, lo que hizo que…_

- ¿Qué diablos? – Hermione abandonó la emocionante lectura a regañadientes y se aprestó a abrir la puerta de su departamento, poniéndose una bata por encima del camisón rosado. Tomó las llaves de la mesita y a continuación espió por la mirilla para asegurarse de que quien golpeaba no era un psicópata con ansias de sangre.

- Abre la estúpida puerta, ¿quieres? – se oyó del otro lado, seguido de unos cuantos golpes propinados con fuerza contra la madera.

La mujer gimió. Definitivamente prefería al psicópata.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de venir a casa cuando estás tan borracho como una cuba? ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? –preguntó Hermione atropelladamente al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta a un sonriente Draco Malfoy, éste haciendo su entrada triunfal al departamento como de costumbre.

- Zabini, y luego Nott. ¿A qué viene tanto cuestionario? – protestó, aferrándose discretamente a la pared para conservar el equilibrio y a su vez, evitar una regañina de parte de su amiga.

- Creo que estoy más que habilitada para bombardearte a preguntas por el simple hecho de que son las tres de la mañana y viniste a golpearme la puerta como si nada pasara, Draco. Así que anda, escupe. ¿Cómo que primero Zabini y después Nott?

- En primer lugar, deja de gritar de una vez por todas. No es manera de recibir a una persona que se halla en un estado tan delicado como el mío – Hermione se permitió una risa socarrona – En segundo lugar, la idea original era que Blaise me trajese hasta aquí pero después de tan sólo cinco calles me llamó "llorón insoportable" y, literalmente, me dejó tirado en la acera. El bueno, buenísimo de Theo se compadeció de mi alma, me recogió en lo que tardas en decir Malfoy…

- Y el resto es historia – concluyó Hermione parafraseando al joven.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso? – se extrañó Draco. Caminó hasta el sofá haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar tanto el equilibrio como el decoro, y una vez allí se dejó caer elegantemente sobre los almohadones rojos sin perder la sonrisa vaga y etérea que lo había acompañado desde que salió del bar.

- Te conozco demasiado, nada más – respondió Hermione con hastío. Lo contempló unos instantes mientras él se acomodaba en una posición que favoreciera a su inminente jaqueca, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, y cuando por fin se detuvo y clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Puede ser con limón? El té, digo.

- Lo que usted ordene, amo – Hermione no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja ante las fechorías de su amigo. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, era inútil esperar algún signo de madurez o responsabilidad. Aunque, supuso para sus adentros, quizás era eso lo que le había llamado la atención de él hacía tantos años.

Ambos pisaban ya los temidos veintitantos, pero Draco todavía actuaba de manera despreocupada y se mantenía tan vivaz como cuando molestaba a los niños de primero en sus rondas de prefecto. Ella, en cambio, se sentía una anciana cargada de obligaciones y pendientes, siempre quedándose hasta tarde en la oficina, siendo la primera en llegar… A él le gustaba hacerla enfadar diciéndole que un buen día iba a morir aplastada bajo la inmensurable cantidad de informes que redactaba sin cesar, a lo que ella respondía con un categórico "Es una muerte digna para quienes trabajamos duro, querido amigo. Cuando seas siquiera la mitad de cumplidor que yo, hablaremos"

Hermione sonrió. En realidad, eso no era del todo cierto. Sin importar las fiestas a las que asistiera o los pubs de mala muerte que frecuentara (y que ella detestaba), todas las mañanas se presentaba en el Departamento de Aurores pulcro y puntual. Jamás había sido sancionado por sus superiores y su labor era considerada más que satisfactoria por la gente que lo rodeaba.

- Dar el cien por ciento en todo. De tanto que me lo repetiste terminó pegándoseme como una lapa, Hermione.

Cada vez que esas palabras salían de su boca, ella sentía unas ganas locas e inexplicables de abrazarlo. Sin embargo, él nunca se acostumbraría del todo a las muestras de cariño y por ende le había prohibido terminantemente que lo hiciera. _Malfoy hasta la sepultura_, pensó riendo.

Lo miró de soslayo mientras revolvía el té y lo depositaba en una bandeja junto a un plato de galletas. Ahora había decidido hojear la novela en el que, hasta su brusca interrupción, ella se había inmerso.

- ¿Desde cuándo lees esta basura? – inquirió Draco con el ceño fruncido. Se había puesto la boina de invierno que su abuela le había regalado y había sacado de la nada una paleta que sostenía entre sus dientes. Hermione estalló en una carcajada, tan fuerte que la bandeja fue a parar al piso y la porcelana se hizo añicos de manera instantánea. Draco se levantó de un salto, como impulsado por una descarga eléctrica y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Los dos hablaron al unísono:

- ¡La porcelana de mi abuela! – exclamó Hermione, de repente afligida.

- ¡Las galletas!

Más risas. Draco se revolcaba por la alfombra provocando que tanto las galletas como lo que quedaba del juego de té se esparcieran por todos lados; Hermione, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para ahogar el estruendo de su risa, debió sentarse en el suelo a causa del dolor de estómago.

- Me temo que voy a tener que hacer más té - suspiró Hermione, tratando de recuperar el aliento y tomando los pedazos de taza entre sus manos con un dejo nostálgico.

- Al demonio con el té. Dame galletas – Draco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a la mujer, abrió la boca como lo hubiese hecho un hipopótamo para permitir que Hermione colocara uno de sus enormes bizcochos sobre su lengua.

- Una excelente demostración del comportamiento de un caballero a la hora de deglutir – se burló ella, todavía agitada. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó masticando en silencio, fijándose (lo mejor que pudo a través de la bruma etílica que empañaba su visión) en el rostro ovalado y de cejas oscuras que le devolvía la mirada.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y Draco la correspondió, las migas acumulándose en la comisura de sus labios. En un gesto que la tomó por sorpresa, se encontró a sí misma inclinándose hacia su amigo y limpiando la suciedad de sus carrillos con las yemas de los dedos. A continuación, deslizó lentamente su mano hasta su barbilla y ascendió de la misma forma hasta el pómulo. Recogió un mechón de pelo con inusitada suavidad y lo depositó detrás de su oreja, demorándose en aquel rincón durante unos segundos. La mano, igual que si tuviese vida propia, volvió a acariciar los labios finos y brillantes y se detuvo abruptamente en la nariz perfilada, sin imperfecciones.

Draco, en tanto, se había quedado congelado en su sitio. Golpeado por esa sensación tan intensa y abrumadora que lo había invadido sin avisar, no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Lo peor de todo era que no quería, por nada del mundo, que su amiga dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… porque lo había estado esperando con unas ansias que no tenían nombre. Contempló sus ojos ávidos, recorriendo tierras desconocidas; su lengua que humedecía sus labios con una frecuencia anormal en ella; su semblante agitado y tembloroso, señal de que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo y no sabía si estaba bien o mal. Habían pasado ocho años desde la primera vez que le había hablado de forma decente y civilizada y estaba seguro de que la confusión en su mente era gigantesca. No obstante, él se hallaba más o menos en el mismo estado así que ninguno de los dos era mucha ayuda para el otro.

Draco supuso que Hermione trataría de huir, y así lo hizo. La muchacha quitó su mano de su rostro como si tuviese una enfermedad, se alisó la bata para eliminar arrugas inexistentes y acto seguido se levantó del suelo con rapidez, encaminando sus pasos hacia la cocina.

- Lo siento…de veras lo siento - la porcelana se revolvió ruidosamente a su alrededor – No volverá a ocurrir, Draco.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se dejó caer al piso deslizando su espalda sobre el refrigerador, y una vez allí hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y rompió a llorar, maldiciendo su suerte.

- ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para dejarse llevar de esa manera tan irracional? No era, desde luego, la primera vez en que uno de los dos decía o hacía algo que desdibujaba la ya de por sí frágil línea que separaba su amistad de algo más, y dejaba en el ambiente una cierta incomodidad que alguien se encargaba siempre de disipar con un chiste o un comentario sarcástico. En varias ocasiones se había visto envuelta en situaciones que ella denominaba "incorrectas", en las que Draco _sin querer_ dejaba que sus manos deambularan por debajo de su ropa o ella misma se sentía desbordada por la actividad hormonal que bullía en su cuerpo. Eso era perfectamente normal, al fin y al cabo eran básicamente un hombre y una mujer de carne y hueso. Si se provocaban lo suficiente, era obvio que acabarían quemándose. Hermione nunca había tenido que lamentar nada grave, pero esto… esto cambiaba las cosas de forma radical.

¿Acaso Draco no le había dicho, miles de veces, que odiaba las demostraciones de afecto hacia su persona? ¿Acaso no había jurado ella defender su amistad cueste lo que cueste? No quería arruinar el maravilloso vínculo que tenía con él…

Había tirado todo a la basura, ¿y por qué? Por un lapso errático de tiempo en el que su cerebro se desconectó y su corazón tomó las riendas de sus actos. Nada más. Lo que debía hacer, finalmente, era dejar de llorar, levantarse y enfrentar el conflicto con el temple Gryffindor que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Sabes por qué fui hoy al Brujas Ardientes a embriagarme hasta perder la consciencia? ¿Lo sabes, Hermione?

Draco apoyado en el marco de la pared. Draco con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que ella adjudicaba a sus noches de conquista. Las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa desabrochada hasta el final de sus pectorales. Un Draco Malfoy que acababa de enviar a su temple y a su confianza de un puñetazo al otro mundo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún llorando pero sin tanta vehemencia. Draco caminó hacia ella vacilando levemente; se colocó en cuclillas y la tomó por los brazos para obligarla a levantarse, de modo que ambos quedaron distanciados por unos escasos centímetros. Ella podía oler, aunque tenue, el alcohol en su aliento. Él sólo veía un par de ojos almendrados y húmedos que solían atormentarlo demasiado en sus sueños.

Parecía tan desvalida, tan frágil. Draco carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

- Porque rompí nuestro juramento.

Hermione no quiso creerle. No quería escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle.

- No, tú… tú no lo hiciste. Dime que no lo hiciste – sollozó, sacudiendo sus hombros con fuerza. Draco se acercó aún más y la sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que temblase.

- No fue mi culpa – sonrió lánguidamente, viendo las lágrimas resbalar por los límites del rostro de su amiga – Fue tal y como tú dijiste que podría llegar a suceder. De un día para el otro.

- ¡Tú me dijiste… me dijiste q-que yo no te gustaba, maldito seas!

- Eso fue hace siete años, Hermione. La gente cambia, y tú supiste eso mucho antes que yo pero yo confié ciegamente en mí mismo y me comprometí a ser tu amigo hasta el fin de nuestros días.

- Y quiero… que, que lo sigas siendo, ¿me escuchaste?

El pecho le dolía, le ardía, ya no entendía nada… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos?

- Me es imposible – él se revolvió el cabello, sin dejar de mirarla - Ya no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar salir con otras mujeres y que no tengan tu cabello, o tu sentido del humor – Draco le pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara, limpiando a medias el rastro – No tolero el que me llames amigo, el que caminemos a la par sin tocarnos, que duermas aquí a kilómetros de distancia de mí, que tenga que esperar toda una noche para volver a oler tu perfume cuando llegas a trabajar…

- Draco, detente, por lo que más quieras – ella no podía parar, el llanto sencillamente manaba de sus ojos.

- Perdóname si sueno como un romántico empedernido y cursi…- Draco sentía la garganta llena de rocas, el nerviosismo estaba ganando terreno- no es mi verdadera intención pero es lo que siento. Creo que lo nuestro ya no es más amistad y sé que lo sabes mejor que yo, Hermione.

Draco la observó largamente, su cabello revuelto dándole un marco adorable al desastroso conjunto de su cara y su ropa revuelta. Los labios de Hermione temblaban, amenazando con soltar una terrible reprimenda idéntica a la de las épocas de Hogwarts. Decidió darle un pequeño empujoncito.

-Ya, lo estoy esperando. Refriégame en la cara que me lo advertiste y que tuviste razón todo este tiempo. Vamos.

- No es eso, maldición. ¡Tengo miedo, Draco! ¡Un miedo que me carcome las entrañas!

Eso lo descolocó. Se alejó unos pasos, repelido por el impacto de una confesión que no comprendía. Era el turno de Hermione de tomar la palabra.

- ¡Tengo miedo de que no… que no funcione y-y nuestra amistad se arruine por una maldita decisión que podríamos evitar fácilmente! ¡Yo tampoco quiero ser tu amiga, demonios! ¿Cómo puedo ser amiga tuya cuando cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te me acercas demasiado, siento mariposas en el estómago? ¡Por tu culpa no puedo dormir, Draco Malfoy! ¡Y no quiero que en cuanto te aburras de mí me mandes a volar y te pavonees con la primera zorra que se te cruce, porque voy a sentirme una completa idiota por haber desperdiciado tantos años de mi vida amándote y lo más probable es que me arroje al río para que me coman las pirañas!

La sonrisa de Draco no podía ser más ancha, y esta vez fue Hermione la que no entendió el porqué. Nuevamente se vio acorralada por sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, pero el aire se tornó denso y candente y su bajo vientre comenzó, sin prisa pero sin pausa, a arder. De pronto, quiso que sus labios se acercaran a los suyos un poco más y que su mirada rapaz de depredador se posara en ella, ansiosa…

Draco se relamió.

- En primer lugar, no hay pirañas en Inglaterra.

- ¿Eso es lo único que tus oídos deficientes alcanzaron a escuchar?

- Ya te lo he dicho, mujer. Hablas demasiado.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

Las puntas de sus narices colisionaron. Él hundió su mano derecha de manera ruda en su cabello desordenado y eliminó el espacio que los separaba clavando la izquierda en la parte baja de su espalda. Hermione gimió, estaba quemándose. Su primer beso fue exactamente como lo había imaginado: sus bocas se reconocieron violentamente, descargando toda la tensión reprimida. La lengua de Draco sometió a la suya sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora sus labios eran esclavos de los de él, no tenía control alguno sobre ese beso. Atrapó el labio inferior de Hermione y jugó con él hasta cansarse, recibiendo más y más gemidos como respuesta. Su lengua recorrió la boca de ella, marcando territorio e incendiándolo todo, mientras que sus manos febriles trazaban garabatos en su espalda. Parecían querer fundirse en uno, sus bocas librando una intensa batalla. Cuando ambos sintieron la piel desnuda del otro bajo su tacto comprendieron que, si querían hacer bien las cosas, debían detenerse.

Jadeando, Draco apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se rebelaban haciendo contacto cada vez que uno de los dos amenazaba con decir algo.

- No temas, Hermione. Solamente… no lo hagas. Si confiaste en mí ocho años atrás, dejando que te ayudara a regresar al castillo con la pierna rota y todo, es tu obligación confiar en mí ahora.

- Lo… lo haré. Pero no voy a prometértelo.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio, en los que se dedicaron únicamente a mirarse, a decodificar cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación.

- Se te pasó la borrachera – señaló Hermione con voz queda.

- Oh, bueno. Deben haber sido las galletas.

El sonido de sus risas llenó la habitación. Draco, entonces, hizo algo que llevó a Hermione a pensar que éste había perdido la cordura por completo: la levantó en volandas y comenzó a girar por la cocina, abrazándola con una fuerza tal que creyó que iba a romperle las costillas.

- ¿No era que detestabas los abrazos? – quiso saber, incrédula.

- Bueno, resulta que todo esto es por culpa de lo que me haces tú, y nada más. ¡Mírame! Digo cursiladas, le doy abrazos a las personas y encima _giratorios_ – Hermione rió-, le declaro mi amor a la única amiga sensata y decente que me quedaba… Lo cierto es que voy camino a la destrucción de mi reputación, Hermione. ¿Contenta?

- Pues sí, porque mi plan maléfico para desenterrar los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy, genialmente urdido ocho años atrás, ha concluido al fin con éxito.

El abrazo nació en Hermione en esta ocasión, y si bien Draco correspondió el gesto, ella notó algo extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, separándose ligeramente.

- Nada, es sólo que me pregunto si…- Draco se detuvo a un paso de su boca, a punto de devorarla – ¿seguimos siendo amigos, técnicamente?

- Supongo que no, ahora que cada uno sabe lo que realmente siente el otro – meditó Hermione unos segundos – De cualquier forma, ¿puedes besarme ya?

- Lo siento, es cierto. Tenemos hasta después de hacer el amor para pensarlo en profundidad.

- ¡Draco!

- Lo que me haces tú, Hermione – canturreó, como justificándose por la milésima travesura cometida - Tú y tus tontas promesas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias y demás, bienvenidas!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
